Letters from Revenge
by Protectress of Dalidon
Summary: Mr Wickem has wanted revenge on Darcy for years and now has found a way. With the help of an old acquaintance the letters begin to pry apart the family of Pemberly. But he has convinently forgotten one small obstacle, Darcy.
1. The Letters begin

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all Jane Austin. Except the children and bits that don't come form the novel, they're mine. I hope someone else can see that Mr Wickem only married Lydia for revenge… J

            There was silence for a moment as he learned of the forthcoming event.

"You are sure of this Lydia?" He took a sip from the glass of wine, which had become his constant companion.

"Of course I am. What a fine joke, my sister marrying him, of all people." She laughed and continued much as her mother would have on the subject but her audience had stopped listening and was quietly growing angrier. If revenge was sweet then what was the bitter taste that lodged itself in him that the wine could not remove?

            The months quickly passed and as the happiness of one couple increased the earlier wed grew more sour and sullen, especially the man. Elizabeth looked out the window across the lake to watch her husband greeting her aunt and uncle. A smile touched her lips and reflected in her eyes as she remembered how he had first spoken of them before the day they had met. A small hand tugged at her skirt and she looked down at her daughter who had started crawling just the day before. Scooping up the child into her arms she walked back to the chair her husband had set near the window so she had not far to go to see her favourite view. Humming quietly she settled into the comfortable chair to wait for her cherished relations to join her. The child started gurgling, trying to imitate her mother whose dark eyes held more love than even she had thought possible. Darcy had been astonished when his dear wife had refused to have a nurse tend her child for her. She had told him of the outcome of such treatment in her own family. It had fallen on her noble, and still witty, father to raise the children even as it had been her mother's responsibility. The mention of the three younger Bennet girls was enough to convince the proud man that again his wife knew best.

"I see that you make an excellent mother Mrs Darcy." Her aunt said as she pulled a chair over to sit with her favourite niece.

"Please Aunt, I am still Elizabeth." She was smiling and so was the older woman and the laughter in their eyes was enough to cause the older gentleman to raise the corners of his lips in reply. Her husband however did not return the light mood in his expression. Although she had gently teased him to acquaint him with the habit he was still not as comfortable with the way in which his wife spoke when there was company. She smiled as she continued to clear the air.

"After all, I do not wish to have those I care deeply for be so formal with me. It puts me in mind of my dear parents and I am determined never to be such as my mother." Her eyes found his and the smile reflected slightly as he recognised her teasing. He longed to say something but he could only allow the slight smile to touch his proud lips before joining the other members of the party. They spent the afternoon comfortably laughing and gradually the smile, which had started as a whisper across his lips became a full, broad grin. Elizabeth was never more proud of her husband than when he smiled easily with people who cared for both of them.

            The letter arrived the week after the birth of her son. It was a hand with which she was not familiar and her daughter, who had taken her father to the town the day before to see a friend, was almost in tears before it could be opened. Darcy had gently removed the distressed girl from the scene and had arranged for his wife to be left in peace to read her letter. It was not as she had hoped, a letter from one of the many new acquaintances she had made whilst being the wife of the owner of Pemberly, but a post sent to her by the husband of her youngest sister, whose flirtatious manner had not ceased even with her marriage. The writing was not neat and took her some time to make out what had been meant but when it became clear she almost dropped the letter and ran from the room to find her husband and beg they visit Mr and Mrs Bingley as soon as possible. Taking a steadying breath she continued to read the transcript of events which caused her much worry and left her in a state of absentmindedness for days.

            The flicker of candlelight drew him like a moth as he returned from his trip to town. She did not see him straight away but sat staring out the window into the blackness, another letter open in her hands, which rested limply in her lap. Concerned he softly called her name, causing her to jump and look at him with startled eyes. In them he could see the rapid workings of her mind as a solution to some problem was being sought. It was an expression he had seen only once before and never wished to again.

"What is the matter, dearest Elizabeth?" He sat on the edge of her bed and wanted desperately to reach for her in comfort but his fingers merely played worriedly with the ring on his little finger. Glancing at her left hand he saw the three rings which bound her to him firmly in place, although not all facing the right way.

"Nothing, I am well." She replied and the weak smile immediately fell from her lips as she continued. "I have just received a letter from an old acquaintance, that is all." She had folded the letter and put it in her draw. Her smile was now returning to normal as she inquired after his health and success on his trip to London. He answered her briefly before going to his room, changing and coming back to hers to slip into the bed which they had been sharing almost constantly. Now he felt he could comfort the one whose tears could turn him into an angry and violent man. He could not bear to think that she was alive in the world and in sadness. The candle was extinguished but his desire to discover the reason for the tears shimmering in her eyes was not. Decided on a course of action, he gently enfolded his treasured partner in his arms and touched his lips to her hair as he did so often with his daughter. He could not understand then why the tears he had seen began to wet her face as he attempted to comfort her. Feeling the pain at hers his determination was set and heavens help any who caused his love more misery.


	2. London and the other Writer

             The sadness had finally been replaced with the joy that had resided in the large house when Darcy suggested they go to a play in London, where they could meet with old acquaintances and enjoy the memories of ----shire and Neatherfield. Elizabeth was eager to see her beloved sister Jane and her husband Mr Bingley so she readily agreed. The pair set off for the review in high spirits and arrived at the house the majority of the party had occupied for the winter of the first year they had known each other. The Darcys were pleased to see the Bingleys and Hursts had arrived just earlier. Elizabeth and her sister Jane were inseparable for the first few hours but neither husband minded, although Miss Bingley and her sister Mrs Hurst were most disgusted with the antisocial behaviour.

"I can still not understand why he married her." Exclaimed the unmarried woman. 

"Nor I Caroline, but truly it is your duty to make him see that she is not a suitable wife." The idea was laughed at to begin with but it sat in the mind of the devoted woman for some time. She proceeded the very next evening to reply to a letter she had received earlier that month. She sent it express and enclosed payment.

            It was only a matter of days before Miss Bingley received the reply she had been waiting for. Although she had still not been able to gain from Mr Darcy the smiles or looks he gave his wife, she had done as much as she could to the point. She had even acted as friendly toward Mrs Darcy as was believable for the time they had spent together. Mrs Darcy also received a letter from the same source some days later. However, it was only known to herself as she did not see it necessary to confide such a thing to her dearest sister as the letter was written very ill and made little sense. But her mood was not as it had been earlier and this was noted by Darcy, although the proud man said nothing directly about the subject. Jane also noticed and it was she who asked one evening about her sister's manner.

"It must be that I miss my children more than I thought I would. The sooner I am back at Pemberly the better." She smiled for her sister and invited her to bring her family to the estate for a visit. Jane said she would discuss it with her husband but there shouldn't be any reason for them to refuse the invitation.

"But Lizzy, will Mr Darcy mind that you have not asked him?" That bought the laughter, which had been lacking to the dark haired woman's face.

"Darcy does not mind who I invite. With exceptions of course, but you are not those I promise you." The smiles and laughter the two were sharing lasted through the next day and indeed Darcy was more than happy to second the invitation to the Bingleys. It was a different matter with the Hursts and the unmarried sister, as they would be attending the great house at Christmas and that was soon enough for both husband and wife. Plans were made between the four and it was decided they should leave in the next few days so as to bring the cheer back to Pemberly and for their guests to collect their two children, both boys and both energetic.

            Mr Darcy had a last surprise for his now jovial wife. There was a great bookshop, which he had been meaning to visit on the last excursion to town but he had left no time for it in his desire to return to Pemberly.

"You mean to take me to another review." She guessed as the carriage made it way down the lane ways.

"Not at all, I now realise how much you enjoy them." The half smile of jest played at the corners of his mouth as she retorted,

"Then you must be taking me to see your dear aunt, Lady Catherine DeBourge. For you know how much her company stimulates my mind."

"Yes, it sharpens your wit considerably. But I am then the victim of your tongue and I have no wish to recollect the manner in which I was addressed when you were near Rosings last." Lightly scowling his wife feigned anger.

"I thought it was decided we should never mention that again, but if you will bring up my behaviour…"

"No, I beg, hold your tongue," but although he was serious the laughter there made her smile in return.

"A truce then. I shall never mention again your abominable behaviour when I first met you in ---shire, or that you slighted me and said 'she is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me',"

"But now dearest, loveliest, Elizabeth I will only dance with you, for you are the handsomest woman of my acquaintance." He lightly caressed her cheek and she laughed for a moment and then went coldly still, the letters' content leaping to mind.

"Mayhap, dear husband, you should tell me where we are bound so I know how long from home we shall be." His chuckle was touched by the concern at her strange behaviour, never had she been so quick to change mood.

"We are almost there, I do hope you like it." The carriage stopped in front of the shop and once inside Mrs Darcy was exactly how she had been when first discovering the library at Pemberly. Darcy leaned close to her ear and whispered,

"You may have anything here you desire, dearest wife. A gift from me as I will always love you." Smiling she spent quite some time choosing her book. There were two which she liked greatly and could not decided between. Noticing this Darcy purchased the second as a gift also, but in secret, so as to make it a surprise. His wife was waiting for him outside and he hurried to meet her. However when the tall Mr Darcy appeared from the doorway a sudden crowd had formed and in the middle, his dear wife and some man he knew not. The man was brandishing a letter, which Elizabeth refused to take from him although it was addressed to her. Frowning Mr Darcy made his way towards the pair and heard what his wife was saying.

"I wish to have nothing more to do with your master. I have told him this repeatedly. I would like you to take back the letter to whence it came, as I have no desire to read it." The servant was about to reply but Darcy appeared behind her.

"Perhaps you should take the letter. The crowd will then disperse and you can do with it what you will."

"You take it, for I have no inclination to, crowd or no." Their eyes clashed but he stepped forward with his hand outstretched to receive the offensive post.

"I was told to deliver it to her personally, no one else." The man had hidden the letter behind his back.

"I am her husband, give me the letter." The paper exchanged hands, Mr Darcy offered a coin to the man, who took it and departed like smoke. Jaw set he walked with his now rigid wife to their carriage and began the journey to Pemberly. The book he had bought hidden in the folds of his coat.


	3. Wickham and the Accomplice

The sadness had finally been replaced with the joy that had resided in the large house when Darcy suggested they go to a play in London, where they could meet with old acquaintances and enjoy the memories of ----shire and Netherfield. Elizabeth was eager to see her beloved sister Jane and her husband Mr Bingley so she readily agreed. The pair set off for the review in high spirits and arrived at the house the majority of the party had occupied for the winter of the first year they had known each other. The Darcys were pleased to see the Bingleys and Hursts had arrived just earlier. Elizabeth and her sister Jane were inseparable for the first few hours but neither husband minded, although Miss Bingley and her sister Mrs Hurst were most disgusted with the antisocial behaviour.

"I can still not understand why he married her." Exclaimed the unmarried woman. 

"Nor I Caroline, but truly it is your duty to make him see that she is not a suitable wife." The idea was laughed at to begin with but it sat in the mind of the devoted woman for some time. She proceeded the very next evening to reply to a letter she had received earlier that month. She sent it express and enclosed payment.

            It was only a matter of days before Miss Bingley received the reply she had been waiting for. Although she had still not been able to gain from Mr Darcy the smiles or looks he gave his wife, she had done as much as she could to the point. She had even acted as friendly toward Mrs Darcy as was believable for the time they had spent together. Mrs Darcy also received a letter from the same source some days later. However, it was only known to herself as she did not see it necessary to confide such a thing to her dearest sister as the letter was written very ill and made little sense. But her mood was not as it had been earlier and this was noted by Darcy, although the proud man said nothing directly about the subject. Jane also noticed and it was she who asked one evening about her sister's manner.

"It must be that I miss my children more than I thought I would. The sooner I am back at Pemberly the better." She smiled for her sister and invited her to bring her family to the estate for a visit. Jane said she would discuss it with her husband but there shouldn't be any reason for them to refuse the invitation.

"But Lizzy, will Mr Darcy mind that you have not asked him?" That bought the laughter, which had been lacking, to the dark haired woman's face.

"Darcy does not mind who I invite. With exceptions of course, but you are not those I promise you." The smiles and laughter the two were sharing lasted through the next day and indeed Darcy was more than happy to second the invitation to the Bingleys. It was a different matter with the Hursts and the unmarried sister, as they would be attending the great house at Christmas and that was soon enough for both husband and wife. Plans were made between the four and it was decided they should leave in the next few days so as to bring the cheer back to Pemberly and for their guests to collect their two children, both boys and both energetic.

            Mr Darcy had a last surprise for his now jovial wife. There was a wonderful bookshop, which he had been meaning to visit on the last excursion to town but he had left no time for it in his desire to return to Pemberly.

"You mean to take me to another review." She guessed as the carriage made it way down the lane ways.

"Not at all, I now realise how much you enjoy them." The half smile of jest played at the corners of his mouth as she retorted,

"Then you must be taking me to see your dear aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourge. For you know how much her company stimulates my mind."

"Yes, it sharpens your wit considerably. But I am then the victim of your tongue and I have no wish to recollect the manner in which I was addressed when you were near Rosings last." Lightly scowling his wife feigned anger.

"I thought it was decided we should never mention that again, but if you will bring up my behaviour…"

"No, I beg, hold your tongue," but although he was serious the laughter there made her smile in return.

"A truce then. I shall never mention again your abominable behaviour when I first met you in ---shire, or that you slighted me and said 'she is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me',"

"But now dearest, loveliest, Elizabeth I will only dance with you, for you are the handsomest woman of my acquaintance." He lightly caressed her cheek and she laughed for a moment and then went coldly still, the letters' content leaping to mind.

"Mayhap, dear husband, you should tell me where we are bound so I know how long from home we shall be." His chuckle was touched by the concern at her strange behaviour, never had she been so quick to change mood.

"We are almost there, I do hope you like it." The carriage stopped in front of the shop and once inside Mrs Darcy was exactly how she had been when first discovering the library at Pemberly. Darcy leaned close to her ear and whispered,

"You may have anything here you desire, dearest wife. A gift from me as I will always love you." Smiling she spent quite some time choosing her book. There were two which she liked greatly and could not decided between. Noticing this Darcy purchased the second as a gift also, but in secret, so as to make it a surprise. His wife was waiting for him outside and he hurried to meet her. However when the tall Mr Darcy appeared from the doorway a sudden crowd had formed and in the middle, his dear wife and some man he knew not. The man was brandishing a letter, which Elizabeth refused to take from him although it was addressed to her. Frowning Mr Darcy made his way towards the pair and heard what his wife was saying.

"I wish to have nothing more to do with your master. I have told him this repeatedly. I would like you to take back the letter to whence it came, as I have no desire to read it." The servant was about to reply but Darcy appeared behind her.

"Perhaps you should take the letter. The crowd will then disperse and you can do with it what you will."

"You take it, for I have no inclination to, crowd or no." Their eyes clashed but he stepped forward with his hand outstretched to receive the offensive post.

"I was told to deliver it to her personally, no one else." The man had hidden the letter behind his back.

"I am her husband, give me the letter." The paper exchanged hands, Mr Darcy offered a coin to the man, who took it and departed like smoke. Jaw set he walked with his now rigid wife to their carriage and began the journey to Pemberly. The book he had bought hidden in the folds of his coat.

            "I will not read it." She exclaimed as the candles were lit. "I have no desire to know what it contains." The evening was cool and they were sitting in the music room. As the children were asleep Darcy had taken the opportunity to again talk of the letter which sat accusingly in his lap.

"Then may I?" His voice had taken a cold turn and his eyes were as black as the night had become.

"If you wish but I'm sure it contains nothing of consequence." She sunk into her favourite chair and reached for her embroidery. It was that small move that made Darcy all the more worried. He opened the letter and scanned it briefly.

"You are right," he said, voice soft and threatening, "it merely states that Mr Wickham is disappointed that you have decided to end the affair." The cloth fell from her hands and she quickly grabbed the letter and began to read it for herself. 

            _Dearest Elizabeth,_

_                                     I was shocked and grieved when you declined to answer my last letter. I was even more hurt when you did not meet me as we had agreed so many months ago. I must believe then that somehow Mr Darcy has been able to win back your heart by some token or other for you know he cannot love you as I do._

"No Wickham. Love itself is beyond you."

We have never had the worry of dislike or social restraints, I have been missing you terribly and your sister is no consolation as she is her mother and not her elder sister. 

"You knew that when you married her." Darcy looked at his wife as she continued to read aloud.

It pains me to say it but I never have and never will love Lydia. There, I have written it and although I have told you as much many times I thought you might have to have it in writing to believe it.

"Great God, Darcy you cannot believe this!" Her voice was amazed at the absurdity of the contents of the letter yet he remained stonily silent. She continued to read.

            _You need not worry about Mr Darcy or his wrath should you leave him and come to me. I know I cannot offer you the comfort he can but I can give you love like he could not possess._

"Yes, a love for money perhaps?"

_It is in your best interests as well as his for his heart lies not with you._

Darcy looked up then and caught her eyes. She read on.

            _Indeed his regard for you was just a mask for the one he truly carries for another woman. She is of higher rank and fortune. She has a claim on your acquaintance from Netherfield. I believe you have never been much impressed with her and noticed her affections towards your husband before you were wed. I regret to inform you that there has been a change in his regard as he now is very much in love with Miss Caroline Bingley._

He stood and began to pace, her eyes followed him but his hand was resting slightly on his lips as it always did when he was distressed by something. She knew that the last line was a lie, but her husband's reaction made her doubt for a second her certainty. What could he be worried about? He knew that she did not believe he and Miss Bingley had ever shared so much as a warm friendship.

            _I am well aware of the consequences of the information in this letter but I must admit that I hope it will not pain you for long and we shall meet at Longbourn in a matter of weeks._

_            Yours forever lovingly,_

_                                              Mr Wickham._

"Hateful man." She looked at her husband. "Surely you can no longer believe this. He has said that you and I are having separate affairs with people neither of us can tolerate." She was angry and folded the letter quickly. "If it is not true that you and Miss Bingley are involved then it is also means that someone else must be." He still did not answer but stared out the window.

"But what if he is right in one regard?" 

"That by no means proves the others. Surely you still do not think that I could ever…"

"No. You are too generous to those you love to toy with their affections. I do not have that virtue." There was a pause.

"But you do not hurt those who need you or respect you. Of that you are not capable."

"And what if I am?" He turned away from the window and from her. His movement was agitated and he could not believe either the logic of Elizabeth's words nor the contents of the letter. She watched him in slight hurt before gathering her wits.

"Then I am capable of marrying someone who I do not truly love. And as you are well aware I swore that only the deepest love would induce me into matrimony." He stopped and looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. She was standing proudly but there was nothing he could say to remove the tense stance she held.

"Then we are both in more trouble than either will admit."

"Mr Darcy, you are a proud and arrogant man but since living here I have discovered not only your kindness and compassion but your disdain for those who doubt themselves. I have also discovered that I am ill qualified to act as the mistress of this great estate without your assistance. Which requires co-operation and to a large extent trust. If I continue here I will not succeed as it appears you have no more trust in me or my decisions." She collected her embroidery, the offending letter and the book he had given her the day before.

"What do you mean by all this?"

"I mean, sir, that I am not able to live here and fulfil all my duties if you doubt me. But then I may have lost your good opinion and that is something once lost, it is lost forever and therefore I should leave before I cause you more disgust."

"I suppose you mean that because of this I will not be fair or reasonable with you."

"I mean that you will not be fair or just while you are in a temper such as this and I have no inclination to be even in the same room with you if you can no longer respect me. If I have lost that then you can not truly love, I pray you excuse me." She left the room and hurried up the stairs to her room. Darcy hesitated a moment and then followed her quickly. He knew that he had upset her but his wife was being impossible. The door to her chamber was locked and he could hear the rustle of clothes as she moved around. Her mutterings were audible too and caused him to reassess his belief in what Wickham had written. If, there was a chance that Darcy could feel otherwise towards… but here the thought was laughable and he could not complete it in any way. It was impossible for him to feel otherwise to either Elizabeth or Miss Bingley and indeed he could see why it had been so easy a thing to believe for originally. There had always been an attentiveness to him which Elizabeth had found diverting in the other woman. Decided, he went to the library to allow his dear wife time to collect herself.


	4. Elizabeth's escape

A/N: If anyone has any ideas just post them in a review, anything would be welcome. And no, I will not tell you if Mr Darcy loves Miss Bingley yet, more fun for me ;) Zanna

The door opened from the inside the next morning and Elizabeth walked quietly down the hall. She stopped at the nursery and kissed each of her dear children lightly before leaving a letter written in bold, clear hand for them. Still as silent as a breeze she told Mrs Reynolds that she was ready to leave. The old housekeeper was worried by the mistress' sudden departure but said nothing. She did notice that the trunk to go with her was small and easily carried. Before alighting Mrs Darcy gave the woman a letter addressed to Mr Darcy and asked that she made sure that he received it. Promise secured the carriage was given directions. Mrs Darcy was very content on the journey and did not worry at all about the commotion she would have caused at Pemberly. Perusing the letter from her dearest sister she knew that although she came alone she would be much welcomed as a diversion from Miss Bingley and her sister. Smiling she watched the countryside as they drew near the home of the Bingley family. 

            "But where did she go?" Demanded an angry Fitzwilliam Darcy as he learned of his wife's adventure.

"I do not know sir," replied his housekeeper, "but she told me to give you this." Handing over the letter the woman left the master of Pemberly to rage alone.

            _Dear Fitzwilliam Darcy,_

                                                           I am sure that by now you have discovered I am from Pemberly and intend to be so for a least a week. I will write to you I promise but I refuse to tell you where I am, however I shall tell you where I am not. I am not, and will not be for some time, at Longbourn. Though my father does wish me to visit soon. I realise that the children will miss me so I have arranged for them to visit Jane and Mr Bingley in two days. I know they enjoy the company of the Bingley children exceedingly. They need not pack anything except two changes of clothes and nightwear. I am sorely tempted to hint to where I am but alas I know you are intelligent as Mr Collins so shall not. There is nothing left for me to say then but, if you do desperately need to consult with me, write a letter and send it to Jane as she knows where I am and is sworn to secrecy which even you cannot find a way around. 

_            Sincerely,_

_                          Elizabeth Darcy._

For a moment he was shocked and so re-read the letter. Suddenly he smiled and called for Mrs Reynolds. 

"Please summon my steward for me, I have some urgent business to attend to."

"Yes, sir." He was still smiling when the man walked in and the plans were explained to him. Much had to be done in little time.

            Jane welcomed her favourite sister as she approached the door of the Bingley home. 

"Oh dear Jane." The pair embraced and Elizabeth greeted the husband of her beloved sister warmly. "I must thank you for welcoming me at such short notice. I confess I shall trespass on your time for almost a week, as I want to see just how intelligent Mr Darcy is." The women laughed and Charles looked amused, albeit somewhat confused. 

"Come, my sisters and Mr Hurst are in the drawing room and we insist you liven the afternoon with some stories from Pemberly." 

"I do not know how amusing you will find my anecdotes, but I shall endeavour. Surely Miss Bingley must have some stories of London for us?" Her sarcastic tongue was noted only by her sister as the trio made their way to the drawing room.

"Oh, yes, dear Caroline is very much looking forward to the time we shall all spend in town together." He apologised immediately for his words as he realised that his friend had not discussed the likely hood of spending a good deal of time in town.

"No, I assure you, Fitzwilliam and I shall have plenty of time to discuss the coming months occupation." They had now reached the others of the party and the greetings were interrupted by the arrival of the housekeeper, bearing a letter addressed to Jane. Perplexed as the hand was very much similar to that of Mr Darcy she read it and then turned to her sister.

"He says he will come with the carriage to collect the children on Friday." At this Elizabeth could barely control laughter. When it was inquired as to what was making her smile so she replied thus.

"He is the cleverest man of my acquaintance." Which set her laughing and although Jane too laughed a little the Bingley sisters frowned even as their brother smiled at his wife's mirth.

"Who do you speak of Mrs Darcy? Surely Mr Darcy knows you are here?" Miss Bingley asked archly as if it would abominable if the perfect Mr Darcy did not know where his wife was, and it would be entirely the mistress of Pemberly's fault.

"Yes, Miss Bingley, he knows where I am. But, he does not know you are here. When did you come into this part of the country?" The subject skilfully changed and allowed Elizabeth moments to laugh at her husband. Her thoughts however took an unpleasant turn. Although he now had the knowledge of her whereabouts there was no guarantee that he had forgotten or dismissed the letter. This caused her to miss a question directed at her by Miss Bingley.

"Have you seen your youngest sister recently Mrs Darcy?" The words broke her reverent silence and she answered that she had not, nor had she had any communication from Mrs Wickham for some time.

"I had heard that someone had seen him in London when we were last there. I am surprised you did not hear from your sister then. It must be an age since you have seen her, after all she departed for the North Country directly after marring Wickham to meet the regiment." Elizabeth affirmed this and the unwed woman continued.

"It must be a blessing for your sister to be so happily situated. She has married a reputedly handsome man and is constantly surrounded by a regiment."

"My sister would happily have taken up any residence her husband thought appropriate." Mr Bingley was good enough to change the subject to the ball he was thinking of hosting.

"I know it shall be nothing to the Netherfield ball, but I would dearly love to have the, joy of filling our house with music and dancing." Jane agreed and so did the other members of the party. This created a safe topic for discussion all evening and as they retired to bed the details were almost decided. Mr Bingley would still like very much to have Mr Darcy's approval of his plans and the idea had been expressed that there be a second ball later in the year at Pemberly to which only the select few would be invited. This had been the suggestion of Miss Bingley and had been meant that some family members from the Bennet side be not invited. She had gone so far as to propose that there be a dress code so as to eliminate the riff-raff and although spoken in jest Elizabeth knew that there was a seriousness behind it which she found infuriating. She should dearly love Miss Bingley to fall violently in love with a man of lower rank or that the affection be not returned. This put her in mind of her husband and the smile which the thought had been greeted soon turned to sadness at they way in which they had parted company and the argument which had meant it imperative that she leave as soon as possible. She spent a restless night and could keep her mind on nothing. Sleep evaded her so she lit a candle and sat at the desk, which occupied one half of the adjacent wall. The candle burned out, but by that time Mrs Darcy had written and sealed a letter to her husband and fallen asleep upon the wooden desk.

            The day was bright and cheery and was so heartening it was decided that Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst should go out shooting while Mrs Bingley and Mrs Darcy took a tour of the park. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst would spend the day in the closest village in search of some new material for their gowns for the ball. Although still tired from her unrestful sleep Elizabeth fully enjoyed her day with her sister and her two sons. Mr Bingley was such a gentle and kind man that he had not been at all worried when Jane had not proved to be in child months after the birth of their youngest son, although Jane herself was quite distressed and had told her sister so. It had been in Elizabeth's power then to comfort her beloved sister as she had almost a year and a half between the birth of her daughter and the knowledge she was carrying her son. Speaking of children also allowed the pair to wonder as to Mr Hurst and his wife. They had been married for as long as either woman had known them and as yet there had been no children to speak of. 

"Mayhap he is so full of wine that he cannot attend to his wife's needs?" 

"Lizzy, be not so cruel. I am sure there is a perfectly decent reason they are not parents."

"Yes, they are not as happy as you and your Mr Bingley. Or even as content as our dear parents." Laughing at the description of her family Jane tried to scold her sister for her harsh words but could not as they were in there way true and just. The ladies decided they had walked enough for the day and headed back to the house for some relaxing reading and sharing of laughter at others expense.


	5. Yet another letter causes more trouble

A large letter arrived addressed to Jane before there had been much time for joviality between her sister and herself. Once opened two other letters were revealed, one sealed and the other not, both for Elizabeth. Taking the letters she read the unsealed letter from her husband first as Jane continued the one Mr Darcy had written to her.

            _Dear Elizabeth Darcy,_

_                                           Although you were not so kind as to inform me of your journey from Pemberly and left such tedious instructions as to your contact I felt it necessary to remind you that your humour is no better than mine. I am fully aware of your location, as you were not half as clever as you thought. There are only three places you could go on such short notice and as you told me to exclude Longbourn from my calculations and Mrs Reynolds assured me you had only taken a small trunk I knew you could not have gone very far at all. The children will arrive as planned tomorrow and although I am sorely tempted to accompany them I have arranged for a servant to be their guardian on the journey as there are many things I have yet to accomplish here before I join you at the Bingleys on Friday. Do be assured that I am not in the temper I was when you departed and I have neither rummaged through your room for the previous letters of Mr Wickham's nor opened what I am sure is another, which I have enclosed for you. Until Friday,_

_            Patiently yours,_

_                                                Fitzwilliam Darcy._

_P.S. I am also known as your husband so please do not slander my name with my dear relations Charles and Jane, I would be much obliged._

"Insufferable conceit." She was amused before reading the postscript but she was infuriated by his disregard for her sentiments. Jane had received another letter before Elizabeth could tell her of her vexation and indeed the contents seemed much more disturbing than those of Mr Darcy had sent.

"Where is Charles?" Jane had the letter folded tightly in her hands and her face had gone quiet pale.

"I do not know. Jane what is it, what is wrong?" She took a deep breath.

"Mrs Philips has written to inform me of the urgent need for both of us at Longbourn. Father has taken to his room and will not quit it, even to choose a book from his library. Hill has been bringing him the ones he desires." The younger of the two knelt before her sister and tried to comfort both the distresses of her sister and herself.

"Surely it cannot be as Aunt Philips says it is?" Jane shook her head.

"It must be Lizzy, she would not call us to Longbourn unless it was urgent. Oh Lizzy, I fear the worst. If father has taken to his room something dreadful must have happened." There was no comforting her sister who went to find her husband and beg they leave as soon as was possible. Left to herself, Elizabeth read the letter her husband had enclosed. It was indeed from Wickham but instead of being on the same matter as his previous correspondence, he confirmed what Jane had read. In a desperate state, the mistress of Pemberly hurried to find her sister and arrange that she and her children should journey with the Bingleys as soon as they went.

            The letter arrived late in the afternoon and the scrawled writing which greeted his dark eyes concerned him. He had been engaged with his steward but the delivery of an urgent post had interrupted him.

"Shall we continue later sir?"

"Yes, I shall meet you at the residence in question within the hour." The men bowed to each other before Darcy tore open the document and sank into his chair.

            _Fitzwilliam,_

_                            I must travel into another part of the country tomorrow. Be so kind as to send some garments from my closet to the Bingley's in the morning. Jane, Mr Bingley and myself are to go to Longbourn on a matter of urgent attention, we have reason to believe my father is unwell and in need of our support. The children may accompany myself and the Bingley's or stay at Pemberly as you see fit. I beg that you be so kind as to apologise for me to anyone whose engagements I will have broken thus and that you not blame me for the breaking of my word, I will send a post with details from Longbourn or a post en route.  Just know that I will be well and should you decide the children are not to be in attendance at Longbourn I still require clothes from my closet, as I hardly have enough with me to support an extended stay._

_Elizabeth_

_P.S. Please forgive me for this urgent change of plans. I wish that I had the opportunity to speak to but, as it is evident, I do not and you are much occupied with the business of Pemberly. Do not feel restricted to writing to Jane any longer, I am quite willing receive any correspondence at Longbourn, no matter your humour._

The writing danced unevenly and his heart was beating much too quickly. Automatically he began to pen a reply but then remembered that he had not enough time to demand details and Elizabeth had promised to write to him from Longbourn. Calling for Mrs Reynolds he directed that extra clothing was to be included for the children and a trunk added for Mrs Darcy. To this he added a short response to the letter and was immediately to conduct business with his steward. He was not to be called unless absolutely necessary. The housekeeper was only too happy to oblige and after completing a very short reply to his spouse Mr Darcy did as he intended, filling the time with much work and planning.

            Meanwhile Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley were busily attempting to convince their brother that he was not needed at the Bennet estate. Jane was silent and Elizabeth raging inside but keeping her temper admirably.

"Surely there is no great need for all the family to attended upon one old man." Miss Bingley exclaimed. "I cannot see your reasoning Jane, Eliza. And I certainly do not understand why you cannot leave the children here or at Pemberly while you are away. There are nurses and maids enough to keep the under watch." Jane confessed she had considered it but her mother always enjoyed seeing her grandchildren. It was one of the few things that gave her pleasure since Lydia had married and moved so far away. There was a change of track then and it became Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy who were the unmoving parties.

"Have you written to your husband since the news Eliza?" Miss Bingley inquired.

"I have and should business not detain him, he shall leave for Longbourn on Friday." 

"Would not the company of six almost fill Longbourn? Unless your father has extended the place of course."

"He has not. However there will be room enough for as many as are needed as there are room which my mother has used as sewing or storage rooms that could be made quite comfortable with little effort." The topic changed here and the conversion of rooms filled the evening with idle talk. After they all retired for the evening Mrs Darcy could again not sleep and the writing seemed her only escape. By morning another candle was almost burnt to the end and another letter sat atop the fine wooden structure.


	6. Longbourn

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I got distracted and had WB for ages, please review and hopefully more coming. Any suggestions would be great!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The party arrived at Longbourn on the Saturday. The journey was undertaken by almost all the two families as it was only Mr Darcy missing from his wife and children while Mr Bingley and Jane had their boys sitting quietly all the way to the ----shire. It was not, as they had hopped, Mrs Bennet who welcomed them but only the unmarried daughters who greeted the travellers when the carriage halted before the door.

"Oh Lizzy, Papa will be so glad you are here, and Mother will be so diverted with the children." Kitty had grown in sense since Lydia had gone and was much more welcome company than her sister Mary. The elder girl said the necessary greetings and then went back to her books and piano.

"You need not worry about her," Kitty began, "Mary has not had time for anything now that Papa will not leave his room. She is reading all she can so as to be attractive." The girl laughed and the eldest sisters exchanged amused looks as it was very clear to them both that their sister was plain and often spoke too much of her reading. Mrs Bennet returned shortly after the party had arrived and took the children into her care, for their amusement as much as her own. Elizabeth was very distressed after she had seen her father as he did indeed stay in his room, sitting in his powdering gown with a book, a glass of sherry or brandy and his pipe. He was paler than he had been and there was an aged look to him that upset even mild Jane. It had already been decided that the old rooms of the eldest Bennet girls would be used for their children and they and their husband could share two converted rooms unless someone wished to sleep in the hermitage which was off to one side of the main house. Mrs Bennet was most distressed when Elizabeth opted for the hermitage, as it offered her the solitude she would find essential in dealing with her father's illness. What she did not tell her dear relations was that the distance from the house was enough so that if her husband was to arrive at Longbourn they could argue in peace, displaying civility when in public and thus not straining the already stretched marriage out of all proportion.

The morning dawned and after breakfast with her mother, sisters, the children and Mr Bingley, Elizabeth fancied a walk to clear her head. She had received no word from her husband and did not believe any would appear directly. Jane was content to busy herself with Mr Bennet until her younger sister was able to bare the sickness of age that had settled upon the shoulders of their most beloved parent. Mary was, quite extraordinarily, going into Meryton to meet some of Kitty's friends who were new to the area and had a brother who was reputed to be as studious as Mary herself. The youngest remaining Miss Bennet would accompany her sister but be very well entertained as her new acquaintances were slightly more like Lydia than anyone hoped. However, Mr Bennet seemed unconcerned and as such the women living at Longbourn were free to do as they would, so long as Mr Bennet was not disturbed.

Miss Bingley gave an outraged sigh before sinking onto the bed Elizabeth had been using at her brother's house. There was nothing that she had left behind that could be used as leverage to work upon her. Then the light caught the edge of one of the letters that had been written. The woman seized them with vigour and returned to her sister's company to discuss what would be done with them. There was always the option of sending them on, or even keeping them from Mr Darcy entirely, but as Miss Bingley was desperately in need of chatter and her sister in ever so great need of entertainment, they sat for an entire afternoon and discussed nothing else.


	7. Darcy's unexpected arrival, Lizzy's napp...

She was not in her bed as he expected but at the desk. It was morning and the light was beginning to trickle over the windowsill and through the curtains as his tall frame entered the cozy hermitage. Her form was curled around a small letter shaped object, the candle had burnt itself out and her hair lay over her back and shoulders. He assessed her features and was sure that there was a sadness he had not seen in them in wakefulness, and most certainly not in sleep. Steps even and quiet he approached her, squatting so he was level with her precious face. He called her name gently and though she stirred the expression was not then turned to one of ease but of increased depression. Her hand moved to cover the letter protectively. Worried, he stroked her shoulders to wake her but she flinched and froze, eyes tightly shut.

"Dearest Lizzy, please wake." Her eyes snapped open and caught his. The shock of seeing him so early and at Longbourn at all made a reply impossible, but she sat up and her hands settled in her lap, the letter underneath them. An open draw was within convenient distance but Elizabeth knew that an action such as slipping the document into confinement would cause suspicion with her husband and when his curiosity was aroused he did not stop until they matter was unearthed.

"You came." She said after a considerable pause.

"How could I not when there was such at stake? Your father has always been the dearest parent to you and as we have not spoken in civil terms for far too long…" her smile was wry and it caused him to smile too.

"I was less than kind to you, I am very glad you are here." Her tone was slightly cold but Mr Darcy persevered regardless. It had been three days since he had left Pemberly and he was most anxious to restore the good opinion of his beloved wife.

"Did you really think I would not be with you when you need me most, dearest?" The laugh was short and something in it was concerning. Concealing a frown he awaited her reply.

"In truth I had thought you would not trouble yourself. I had not expected to see you so soon at least."

Darcy was now able to frown freely and did so, the expression on his face caused the corners of Elizabeth's lips to curve ever so slightly in reply. A knock sounded at the door and her hands suddenly went to her face.

"I am not half dressed." Taking a breath she called, "I shall have to beg you await me in the house, I will be there shortly." Footsteps sounded on the path and she hurried to the closet where her clothes were kept. The letter fell to the ground as she moved and Darcy retrieved it, noticing that it was addressed to him and sealed with the ring he had given his wife when she had desired to borrow his once too often to write to Jane. Her ring stayed on a long chain around her neck as the seal looked large and out of place on her delicate yet strong hands. He toyed with the idea of opening and reading the letter but decided that if his wife had wanted him to have it then she would give him permission to open it. She could not choose a dress and stood with her hands on her hips.

"The white dress with the blue top you had before is very becoming on you." He supplied and was amused to note the shy dip in her head and the colour that stained her cheeks as she turned to him.

"I must beg you to excuse me while I dress…"

"Nonsense, there is no maid to aid you and I am sure it cannot be difficult to take a maids' place. I shall be honoured if you allow me to assist you." He was so sincere she could not help but smile and agreed on the condition that there be no delay as there was someone waiting for her at the house. Smiling the tall Mr Darcy agreed and before long his wife was dressed and her hair neatly tucked into a bun, her faced framed, as it had been when Darcy had first seen her, with gentle ringlets. He was awed again by the genteel beauty he had wed with eyes that betrayed her inner thoughts and amusements. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow delicately. 

"Are you not coming?" Her hand was on the door handle and he joined her, offering his arm which was accepted softly. Together they walked to meet the mysterious visitor who had knocked on the hermitage door.


	8. Guest revealed

Colour stained Elizabeth's face as her mother expounded on her lateness and the most delightful guest who had come a very long way to see her. Darcy kept his face a mask of calmness and waited to be shown in with he wife. Mrs Bennet would have none of it.

"You come with me Mr Darcy, if you please, Mr Bennet and Mr Bingley wish to discuss the day's arrangements with you, although I imagine you would want to spend some time at Longbourn since you arrived so recently and must be tired from the journey. Mr Bennet is still in his room so you shall have to talk to him there as his refuses to quit it for any purpose, which is very vexing." She continued on this vein until they had reached Mr Bennet's room where Bingely was already seated and talking with the older gentleman who was laughing amiably in his powdering gown, book set aside for the moment.

Elizabeth, however, was not greeted by such a pleasant conversation nor indeed a pleasant person. George Wickham stood looking out the window, his back to the door, but he turned as she entered.

"Ah Elizabeth, how nice to see you." She stayed silent, smiling and curtsying as appropriate, raging and cursing her mother in her mind.

"Mr Wickham." He blanched slightly but his manner hardly changed at all even under her cold gaze.

"I have been wishing to see you for some time not sister, how is it that you felt you needn't answer my letters?"

"Your letters, Mr Wickham," she replied coldly, not taking the seat offered next to him, "are not of the type to be answered in the humour that is induced by reading them. If you remember, I did write to ask you to send no more letters, but it seems that you have taken no heed of what I write and therefore I saved myself the trouble."

"Come now sister, I meant nothing by any of those letters, of which you are well aware and so, dare I guess, is the ever intelligent Mr Darcy. Is he here perchance? Or did he take what I wrote so seriously that he wouldn't come for fear of meeting me?" The laughter evident in his voice was enough to encourage Elizabeth into a retort she would otherwise have withheld.

"He is here and he comes of his own will. I feel that you should be the fearful one sir, as I have never seen a blacker humour from my husband than when he read the letter you delivered by messenger to me while I was in London." Shock etched itself on Wickham's face and Elizabeth continued. "Yes, he did read the letter as I would not. You see, neither my husband nor myself can tolerate the idea of being apart for longer than necessary." There was a slight pause before she asked, "Where is my sister?" The thought of her youngest sister bought a frown to Elizabeth's face as she waited for an answer from the suddenly silent Mr Wickham. She waited as he tried to deliver a reasonable explanation for the absence of his wife.

§§§§§

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update and thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope this chapter is entertaining enough to encourage more of your time when I get chapter 9 done! Yes, I'm even working on it now! Have fun :)

And special thanks to Wo Ai Ni16, hannah & stephen, bookworm0706, Witch of the Snitch, Dendera, Albinofrog88, Chaucer, Diane and Moongirl for reviewing so far, it's really appreciated and I thank you all especially for taking the time to let me know what you think. This chapter is for all of you.


End file.
